


The End of the Tunnel

by ctbn60



Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kirk and James go visiting a friend...and take a train to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Tunnel

Title: The End of the Tunnel  
Part: 1/1   
Author: Selursera, Loracea, ctbn60  
Rating: NC-17 - Slash   
Pairing: Kirk/James.  
Disclaimers: This is a figment of my imagination. It did not happen and I'm not   
suggesting it did.  
Summary: Kirk and James go visiting a friend...and take a train to get there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" James flopped into his seat.

"Because I promised Jase we'd come visit."

"Yeah, but we could have fuckin flown there, ya' know." James growled, as he shifted uncomfortably in the seat he was crammed into. "I'm really not thrilled with this."

"It's not my fault our sleeper car isn't ready yet." Kirk got up and grabbed James' hand, leading him into the dining car. "Lets get some dinner."

They stood between two cars, making their way into the dining car. As the train lurched, James pressed his body into Kirk's, pushing his cock hard against his lover's ass. "I'd rather be eating something else."

"Soon, baby, soon." He pushed back against his lover. "I love it when you're all aggressive." Kirk opened the dining car door, and they sat down at a small, linen covered table in the corner. Kirk picked up the menu, looking for something vegetarian. He lowered it in time to see James fidgeting in the seat.

"Ummm...problem?"

"Huh? Oh...these fuckin leather pants are too tight."

"Why'd you buy them so small?"

James rubbed at his crotch. "They weren't small before this hard on!" he growled. James tried to move his legs under the table and it jolted forward, spilling the water, followed by James yelling loudly, "Fucker!" He rubbed his knee. "Don't they make these things for normal sized people?"

"I'm not having any trouble." Kirk grinned.

James laughed despite being pissed off. "Exactly my point. You aren't the Jolly Green Giant, you know."

"I seem to be the right size for you," Kirk smirked.

James laughed as Kirk handed him the menu. He stopped and looked really disappointed. "Shit, this is French stuff. Don't they serve real food here?"

"Come on, James. It is real food. Try and get in the mood, will ya? It's to create a certain atmosphere. The train is an exact replica of the Orient Express. This multi-millionaire rode the train in Europe and fell in love on that trip. He wanted to recapture that feeling on his anniversary, so he rebuilt it over here piece by piece. I think it's kind of romantic, even the waiters speak French."

"Great, I'll starve. I don't read it, or speak it!" James grumbled, reaching for some bread and shoving it into his mouth like a starving man.

The waiter approached the table. " Bonsoir, puis je prends votre ordre?"

"Je prendrai le broccoli florentin, et il prendra le bifteck, tres rare, et une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge, si vous plait."

"Tres bon, monsieur."

James sat there slacked jawed, as the waiter nodded and walked away. "Well, I guess I won't starve. Um, I have two questions. When did you learn to speak French, and did you order me frogs legs?"

"I learned this summer, the course I took at the university, remember? I ordered broccoli Florentine, for me. You are getting steak, very rare. Happy?"

"I thought you took some French art class." James shoved a hunk of cheese in his mouth and washed it down with some red wine that the waiter had just placed on the table.

Kirk sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if you ever listen to me, baby."

"I do, really I do...it's just. Well if you took a survival course and came with me hunting, sometimes. You know, get into one of 'my' interests."

"Not bloody likely, babe! But, I'll tell you what. I will go camping with you, maybe even fishing. I owe you one for this trip. Maybe we can even bring Lars along."

James brightened and nodded. "Deal!"

"Hamlet?"

"Ja."

"Do you think Lars will ever forgive me, for the whole Jason fiasco?"

Kirk played with his bread and butter. "I'm not really sure. I don't think it was entirely your fault. It comes down to that not listening thing we were talking about earlier. You never really listened to Jason or what 'he' needed."

James looked away from Kirk, avoiding his look of concern.

"I do know it couldn't have come at a worse time. The announcement Jase was leaving, then Sky leaving Lars because she found them in bed together. Jason just taking off for Montana."

James hung his head. "You'd think that was my fault too," he said bitterly.

"No. I know Jason left because he couldn't deal with leaving the band and being the cause of Lars' marriage breaking up. All I'm saying is now that you know what the problem is, you can fix it, but you really need to give this some time. Let Jason cool down. Let Lars figure out whom he really wants to be with. Then, we can worry about the band. It's time to fix us first for a change. Metallica will survive."

James leaned back as the waiter came to the table bringing their food. He placed the broccoli before Kirk and James did indeed get his steak.

"Merci," James said and smiled at the look on his lovers' face.

"Vous ites monsieur, bienvenu," the waiter said, as he bowed and left the table.

"I'm impressed."

"We'll, I ain't a total barbarian. I picked up a few things on our travels." James started to cut his steak and then looked at Kirk's dish. "How can you eat an entire plate of that...that stuff?" he grumbled as he shoved a fork full of rare steak into his mouth.

Kirk sighed. "It tastes good and it's good for you. Much better than that dead animal carcass you're eating. Besides it's sexy," Kirk offered, as he took a bite of a particularly large stalk, wrapping his lips around it in a suggestive way.

"Sexy?" James asked skeptically.

"Mhhmmm." Kirk nodded and picked up a smaller piece in his fingers. Gathering up some of the sauce, he slowly slipped it in-between James' lips, followed by the tip of his finger. James licked and sucked at the finger, the feeling going straight to his cock.

Kirk smiled as he heard a growl low in the singer's throat. Kirk pulled his finger back "See?"

"If you do that to me again, I will never be able to get up and walk back to our sleeper without these pants ripping at the crotch."

James suddenly frowned as he noticed an older woman across the isle staring at them. "Shit!"

"What's wrong? Steak not bloody enough?" Kirk asked mockingly.

"No, I'm..." James hesitated. He didn't want to say anything to Kirk. He had gotten tired of the looks and stares that they received when they were on their own time. He was just about to make a crude comment when she smiled and winked. James started to laugh. This trip was starting to be full of surprises.

"That was an abrupt change in mood!"

James took Kirk's hand and Kirk tried to pull back. "What are you doing, James?"

"Holding your hand."

"In public?"

"I'm tired of hiding it all the time. Okay?"

Kirk shifted and looked around the car. "Um...sure, it's fine with me." Kirk nodded and James smiled again. He took another long drink of his wine, then noticed the waiter heading their way.

"Votre voiture de dormeur est prite, monsieur."

"Merci." The waiter bowed and left.

"What was that all about?"

"Our car is ready."

"Finally. I can get me out of these pants," James smiled wolfishly and pulled Kirk forward, "...and you out of those. I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

Actually, I've got plans for you." With a quick grin, Kirk nodded toward their meal. "Finished?"

James nodded. "Plans?"

"Yup, tonight's my night. I do what I want. You can't take me and fuck me hard over the back of the benches." Seeing James' look of disappointment, Kirk quickly added, "As nice as that sounds. I want it my way tonight." His tone made it clear he wasn't going to argue.

James swallowed. His lover was if anything, stubborn and as much as he just wanted to fuck Kirk into next week right now, he also didn't want to put up with a pissed off lover on this trip. "Deal, your way -- for tonight. I promise to be good. Scouts honor."

Kirk smirked. "You got kicked out of the Scouts, remember?"

James shrugged. "Details."

Kirk dragged James back to their sleeper and pushed him inside. James immediately banged his knee on the bench. "Fuck! Goddamn small-spaced mutherfuckin trains!"

"Oops, sorry." Kirk came in and looked around. The room was really small; there were two benches on either side with a table in-between that lowered from the wall. Above their heads two pull down bunks were on either side of the walls. Kirk pulled one down. It looked like they wouldn't be sleeping together this trip. "This is supposed to be their largest sleeper."

James pulled his bag off of the bench, threw it in the closet, and sat down. "Well at least I can stretch out a bit in here." Propping his boot-covered feet on the opposite bench, James pulled Kirk onto his lap and into a heart-stopping kiss.

James loved tasting Kirk like this. The wine made his lips taste sweet. James moaned as his lover pulled his tongue deep within his mouth. Kirk had a way of sucking on James' tongue that went straight to his cock. It felt as if Kirk's lips were wrapped around his cock, sucking, and bringing him right to the edge.

Kirk kissed him for a while, then pulled back. "My way. Remember?"

Kirk got up and fiddled with his night bag.

James nodded and looked out the window. "Nice scenery."

He stopped looking outside and started to admire Kirk's leather covered ass that was wiggling in front of his face. "Wish I could see more."

"It's night, James."

"I know that, Hamlet. I was talking about your ass."

Kirk started to wiggle his ass in the air, giggling as James reached over to pull him onto his lap again. "You're making it difficult for me to get ready, babe."

James threw his hands his hands in the air. "Okay, I give. I did promise to be good."

"Good is not exactly what I have in mind. But it'll do for now," Kirk said, tossing James a tube of lube.

"You want me to do what with this?" James waggled the tube back and forth between his fingers.

Kirk stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Open it for starters. Then lock the door."

James nodded and obeyed, shutting the door and pulling down the cabin shade. He started to move to close the window shade and Kirk stopped him. "No, that stays open."

"But, Kirk people can see inside."

"James, there are nothing but cows out there at this time of night." He pushed James back down into his seat and continued to remove his clothes.

"Yeah, but we don't want to traumatize them."

Kirk shook his head. "Alright! I'll compromise." When he clicked off the main light and turned on the one in the bathroom, the room was filled with a soft glow. "Better?"

James nodded, relief flooding his features. He didn't mind some of Kirk's kinks, but he wasn't quite the exhibitionist Kirk was.

"Can I get undressed?" James moved to unbutton his shirt.

"No, not yet. Just watch me," Kirk purred as he put on a CD he brought with him. He straddled James' legs and nodded toward his crotch. "Wanna unbutton me?"

James reached forward, not having to be told twice. He worked the top button loose and started to undo the next one. "Nice."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

James shook his head and popped the third button, his thumb casually stroking over Kirk's cock. "I mean the music." James finished unbuttoning Kirk's pants and reached his fingers inside to stroke across the smooth, hot flesh.

Kirk's hips bucked forward and he hissed. "Oh, that. It's 'Sweet Thing,' by Boney James. Smooth, mellow and rhythmic, just what I wanted tonight," Kirk purred.

James smiled. "Rhythmic huh? I think I like that."

Kirk leaned forward and kissed James, their tongues caressing and exploring one another's. At times like this, James thought he could stay this way forever. He loved the taste and the feel of his lover. Kirk's body taut and firm, resting against his. He felt like he was finally where he could be himself.

"Thought you might." Kirk stood up and James growled.

"Hamlet, will you stay put!"

As Kirk started to remove his tight, leather pants, James felt his cock harden even more, and he unbuttoned his pants, trying desperately to give himself some room. He watched as Kirk settled himself down on the opposite bench, taking hold of his own cock and moving his hand gently back and forth.

"Is this what you want, James?"

James nodded. "Fuck, yesss," he hissed.

"Then, get undressed for me, baby. Nice and slow, just for me. I wanna' watch you."

"Hamlet, this isn't my style. James didn't want to break the mood, but he wasn't sure he could do this.

"Just take them off. I'm not asking you to be Gypsey Rose Lee."

James nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Kirk's eyes were glued to him and he continued stroking his cock. "That's it, baby. You're doing fine."

James smiled and got a bit bolder as he let his shirt slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor. He moved slowly to his pants and drew the zipper the rest of the way down. Then he slipped his hands inside of his pants and pushed them to the floor.

"Nice, baby. You look so fucking hot," Kirk said softly.

"Um...Kirk, what do you want me to do now?" James said, he liked his lover giving him instructions. He never thought it could be such a fucking turn on.

"Open the tube of lube, James, I want you to get me ready for you." Kirk shifted and moved his legs, opening them for James.

"I think I can handle that." James squirted the lube on his fingers.

"Now, come sit by me.

James went and kneeled on the floor next to Kirk. He pushed his thighs opened and started to lick at Kirk's thighs.

"Easy, baby. Not too much...not yet. Just use the lube."

James eased his finger forward and played with Kirk's opening, teasing him until he felt Kirk pushing against his finger, then slowly easing one and then another into Kirk's tightness.

"Yessss, nice, babe. Feels so good. More."

James eased his fingers back and forth, loosening the tight ring of muscle and then adding a third finger. Once Kirk was relaxed James bent his fingers and brushed over Kirk's prostate a few times. He could feel his lover shake and hear him curse under his breath.

"Fuck, sooo good, but that's enough, James."

James banged his head against the bench, and he swore. "Enough? But I want to watch you come."

"I want you to stop." Kirk leaned forward and pulled James into another kiss. Licking and nipping at his lip, he ran his tongue against his jaw line and purred into his ear. "I'll come soon enough don't worry." He stood up and ran his hands down James' body, then across his own chest. "Want you to touch me James, suck my nipples."

James reached down and took Kirk's nipples into his mouth, suckling and bringing it to a hard pebble.

"You really listen so well," Kirk purred and reached forward, grasping James' cock and moving it back and forth in his hand. James bucked into his grasp.

"Not so fast, lover," Kirk chided. "I want this to last."

Kirk pulled James into a kiss, hearing him moan as their cocks touched one another's thighs. He ground his hips against James, and was rewarded as his lover wrapped strong arms around him."

Kirk slowly moved him backward and lowered James onto the seat. He then moved between his lover's knees. Lowering himself to the floor, he gently rubbed and teased at James' thighs, pushing his legs apart. He leaned forward and licked and nipped at James balls.

"James grabbed his lover's hair, moving it aside to watch as Kirk licked at his cock "Feels good," he sighed, as Kirk looked up at him.

"You haven't felt anything yet, baby." Kirk drew his tongue across James cock, avoiding the tip and the moisture that had pearled at the slit. Turning his head sideways, he wrapped his lips around it and started an up and down movement from the tip to the base. Suddenly, he covered the head and took all of James' cock slowly down his throat.

"Fuuuuck, Hamlet! That feeeeelsssss nice, " James grunted, as his hips bucked forward. "Yeah! Suck it. Sssss like that, yessssss!"

Kirk suddenly stopped and James felt like he'd fallen off the train. "Hamlet, if you keep this up...I'm fucking you over the bench in a minute!"

"Be patient, I want to try something first. You really need to learn to relax, baby." Kirk moved and picked up the tube of lube.

James watched as Kirk squeezed a large amount of lube onto his hands, smoothing it over his palms, and looking up with a distinctly evil gleam in his dark eyes.

Kirk moved forward and looped his thumb and index finger firmly around James' cock. He then linked his other hand in the opposite direction and started an up and down movement that hooked over the head of James' cock and back around, down to the base.

"Fuck, where did you learn to do that?" James gasped, as he threw his head back and banged it into the wall. "Shit!"

Kirk giggled. "Careful, baby, and HBO."

James swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and looked at his lover left eyebrow raised. "HBO," he managed to pant out as Kirk began to move faster.

"Yeah, on 'Real Sex'. It's a show that tells of real life stories. This one episode had a bunch of women sitting around a coffee table, with wine and dildos, practicing. It was kinda hot."

James gripped the sides of the seat and squeezed hard. "Fuck, feels sooooo good!"

"See, I told you cable was educational. Just remember this action, for when it's my turn!"

James arched into each and every stroke -- every nerve ending was on fire. "I'll.....nn..never c...complain about educational shows againnnnn," he panted. Then he whimpered, as Kirk suddenly stopped. "Kirk, please almost there. I can't take this anymore."

"Not yet, James. I want this ride to last a little longer." Kirk snapped a cock ring around the base of James' cock.

"What the fuck are you doing?" James eyed Kirk, ready to commit murder.

"Trust me?" Kirk didn't back down. He looked into James' eyes, and waited.

James fought to relax, nodding his consent. Otherwise he knew there was no way he'd come tonight, unless it was by his own hand.

Kirk moved alongside James. He gently pushed his legs together and braced them on the bench on the other side of the car. Then he straddled James' legs and leaned forward, licking at his lips. James' cock was trapped between their bodies. He pushed forward, rubbing their cocks together, and they both melted into the heat, kissing and stroking one another into a frenzy.

"Kirk, need you...need to come," James finally begged.

"That's all I need to hear, baby." Already ready for him, Kirk moved his body up along James', mewling deeply when James trapped his nipple between his teeth, biting and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. James worked the nipple, pulling at it harshly as Kirk gasped.

James found his attention distracted when Kirk reached down and grasped his cock, positioning it at his entrance. Kirk locked eyes with James as he slowly lowered himself. James grasped his lover, his hands firmly caressing the flamed tattoos, and guided him as he lowered himself. James couldn't believe how warm and tight Kirk seemed tonight. He pushed forward off of the bench, forcing himself completely inside his lover.

"I'm beginning to see the merits of riding on a train," James panted.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Kirk began to ride his lover slowly. He then started alternating the movements with a tightening and clenching of the muscles, milking his lover.

"Damn Hamlet...need to come!" James bucked his hips forward. The tightness in his balls had become too much for him. "Please!"

"Hold off for me, baby!" Kirk reached down and put James' hand on his cock. "You can do it!" he purred.

'I think I can, I think I can...' James repeated over and over.

"I'm almost there...baby...want...us...to...come...together!"

James sped up his movements; his hand locked around Kirk's cock and was rewarded as Kirk bucked harder, biting his lower lip. "Fuck, gonna come...baby!"

Kirk reached down and flipped off the cock ring, just as his come splattered all over James' hand.

"Fuckkkkkk!" James gasped and pushed hard into his lover, his body shattering into an explosive orgasm. James' heart pounded and the blood rushed to his ears. It took him a while to come back from this one. His cock pulsed for several minutes, and he grabbed Kirk and pulled him tightly to him. Kirk leaned his head against his lover's chest.

"Nice, baby?"

"Fuck me, yeah! Nice, Hamlet."

Kirk yawned. "Tired?" James asked.

Kirk nodded. "Gonna clean up, be right out." Kirk pulled away from James and went to the bathroom.

James realized that he felt different when Kirk left him. He got up and pulled down the bunk bed and started fixing the covers.

"Your turn." Kirk came out of the bathroom and kissed James on the cheek.

When James came out, he was pulling down his bunk. "Hey whatcha doin'?

"Going to sleep. You wore me out!"

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep with me, Kirk."

"Baby, those bunks are tiny. I know you like spreading out. I don't mind."

"But I do. I want you with me tonight."

Kirk nodded and waited for James to settle in his bunk. He crawled in beside him and molded against his body, the warmth soon relaxing them both.

James felt Kirk settle against him, cheek resting against his chest. Sensing the tension in his lover's body, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Something wrong, Hamlet?"

"Baby, I know this trip was hard for you, not fitting in the seats and all. I can book us on the red eye flight back home, if you like?"

"No, I think I've learned to like taking the train." James could feel Kirk's smile. "But on the way home, it's gonna be 'my' way."

Kirk raised his head and looked at James. "I think I can deal with that. Night, baby"

"Night, Hamlet." James hugged Kirk closer, feeling him settling into sleep. Maybe that  
Millionaire dude had the right idea about that whole train-anniversary thing. He made a mental note to book this very same sleeper in exactly one year.

~Fin~


End file.
